Replaced?
by DGWRLS
Summary: Duck and the gang head back to the mainline to discuss buisiness matters, only to find that they've been replaced. Angered they come up with a plan to get their position back with intresting results... Warning contains mild language.


_**(A/N: Alright so a new story begins. This one is about the forgotten ones. I'll try to be as funny as I could possibly be.)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas. If I did I would never allow it to be sold to the one that will not be named._**

**Replaced**

**Chapter 1**

**WHAAAT?**

* * *

The Island of Sodor is surrounded by a big, beautiful sea. There are streams and sandy yellow beaches. There are rivers, and a coal mine. And docks where the visitors to the island arrive. Who's that puffing on the tracks. It's Thomas! Hello Thomas! "Hello Everybody!" But today, we're not visiting him. Let's go to a branch line near the sea, hidden behind the cliffs.

" YAWN. Ah. Another good day, eh Duck? Duck?" A little green engine looked at his friend snoring, drool hanging out of his mouth. He had a 0-6-0 arrangement, he was painted green and had two big fat squares jutting out from his face. He also had a big numberplate with a rusted number 8 on the side of his cab.

"Duck?"

"Duck."

"Duck!"

"DUCK! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Duck woke up with a start, jerking forward and derailing outside of the shed. The little green engine rolled along side him. He had a 0-4-2T wheel arrangement, he was painted green. He had a bulbous fat nose & had a big number 11 slight scratched painted on his side.

"Arrgh! What is it now Oliver? This is the 3rd time this week you've woken me up like this! What could POSSIBLY BE THAT IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO WAKE ME UP!" Oliver sighed and started to puff away.

"Oh well, I guess I wont help you to get up, so we can visit the mainline." Duck who magically got back on the rails raced up to Oliver.

" YOU MEAN TODAY IS THE DAY!" Oliver looked back at the destroyed door from which Duck busted out of.

"How the hell did you get back on the tracks?" Duck ingnored Oliver and continued to fantasize his good times while on the main line. Which included the time were Gordon, James & Henry blocked him from the shed. When Sir Topham hatt sent him away from calling them 'names'. (Seriously what kind of villian names people Galloping Sausage?) Or when he ran into the barber shop convienently placed right in front of rails with no buffers. Or the time he crashed into the Flying Kipper, and the other time he got stuck on Gordon's Hill.

"Now that I think about it, I really didn't have that great of a time while I was there...As a matter of fact I-"

Duck's thought's were cut off as two whistle's blasted from the distance. Two black engine came racing from around the corner. They had a ..._**(Okay screw this. You guys already know how Donald & Douglas look like, I'm explaining anymore goddamn trains! Oh and also, I'm typing them in normal English, I can't type Scottish. They'll speak with their Scot accent, but you'll just see it as regualr English.)**_

"Donald! Douglas!" Oliver exclaimed, for he had not spoken any lines for quite some time. " You guys are coming too?"

" Right you are Oliver! Lets go before we're late!"

Oiver then started to panic.

"You guys where is Duck?"

The engines looked at the track Duck was on only to see a trail of smoke going toward the mainline.

"You punk leaving us behind!" Oliver yelled shaking his nonexistant fist.

"Come on Donald & Douglas, let's go! Donald? Douglas?"

Oliver looked at Donald & Douglas only to see two more trails of smoke.

"Me and my monolouging." And Oliver raced off.

**15 minutes later...**

" Hey guys I can see Tidmouth Sheds!" Duck called to the others behind, him being in 1st, Douglas in 2nd, Donald in 3rd & Oliver in 4th waiting at a signal for a goods train to finish passing him by.

Duck soon aproached the turntable a slowed down to a stop.

"And the winner is DUUUUUUUUUUWHAT THE FUCK!"

Donald & Douglas laughing came to a stop also, their smiles quickly turned into a frown when they saw Tidmouth Sheds or what was_** in **_it instead. They started shouting random Scottish obscenities. Oliver soon came in panting.

" HUFF. HUFF. You bastards." 'no reply' "What? What I'd missed?"

* * *

**_(A/N: End of Chapter One. Only one thing to do. Review. Please do. Thank you. As for me I'm going to sleep.)_**


End file.
